gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Insurgent
|manufacturer = HVY |image_size = 300 |related = Police Riot |vehicle_class = Off-Road |capacity = 6 (driver and five passengers) |price = $675,000 (GTA Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com)}} The HVY Insurgent is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. Design The Insurgent is a Light Armored Personnel Vehicle (LAPV) that appears in two variants, called Insurgent (SUV-like version) and Insurgent Pick-Up (pick-up armed version). The vehicle itself is mainly based on the GURKHA armored vehicles, characterized by the roof-rails, hood details, rounded headlights, roof hatch and front bumper, with some influences from the Conquest KnightXV, especially the single-door rear entrance and a small grille over the main one, where the hood is slightly pronounced. The design of the front and sides are very likely to have been influenced by the Pitbull VX . It is also based, to a lesser extent, on the Marauder, apparently for the raised suspension, the semi-squared door windows and a similar tail lights scheme, except that the ones found on this vehicle are squared. The name is also a possible inspiration, as Marauder and Insurgent are often related. Depending on the variants, the Insurgent Pick-Up more closely resembles the GURKHA, while the Insurgent is closer to the Conquest Knight. It features multiple accesories by default, which includes roof-mounted lights, SUV-like compartment and a heightened roof with a unusable hatch. The Insurgent is able to carry 2 passengers on the sides, as there are roof-rails over it. It is operated by Merryweather Security. Performance GTA Online The Insurgent is incredibly durable, nearly as durable as the Rhino. It can survive three direct hits from a tank, around 6 Buzzard rockets, five RPG shots, seven or more Sticky Bombs or around 20-25 seconds of constant minigun fire aimed directly at the engine. It is stated to have a triple-plated armor shell. It can also ram parked aircraft, blow them up (depending on speed), and continue to drive without any noticeable damage. The vehicle has bulletproof tires by default after purchase, and since it is already fully armored, it never deforms, no matter how hard it hits an object (this only goes for the pickup version, the covered one deforms if it is newly bought and does not have fully upgraded armor). The bodywork is deformable to an extent - generally direct explosions cause deformation of the hood, underside and grille. The Insurgent has large unarmored windshields and windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the front. GTA Online Overview Locations * The Insurgent can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $675,000 after completing The Humane Labs Raid. ** It can be kept in the players' garage once bought and can be customized like any storeable car. * The Insurgent can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission, however, it can not be accessed or obtained. Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Insurgent during Humane Raid - Insurgents. ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg|A team of players with an Insurgent during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP setup mission. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's defined variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent-GTAV-Unarmed.jpg|The Insurgent on the Rockstar Games Social Club. InsurgentLobby-GTAO.jpg|Insurgent's advertisement as a Heist Setup lobby. Insurgent SUV Interior FPS GTA V.png|First Person Interior of the Insurgent. Insurgent Pick-Up |manufacturer = HVY |related = Police Riot |image_size = 300 |vehicle_class = Off-Road |capacity = 9 (driver, gunner and seven passengers) |price = $1,350,000 (GTA Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com)}} The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. Design The Insurgent Pick-Up is an armed variant of the Insurgent. It features multiple accesories by default, which includes a front roll cage, roof-mounted lights and a roof-mounted Browning M2HB .50 caliber machine gun.. It features a movable turret hatch that covers the gunner from rear attacks. The turret also features a non-functional light. The Pick-up variant can carry 2 additional passengers on the truck bed, plus the gunner, which uses a separated seat. It is also operated by Merryweather Security. Pegasus will likely deliver a dark-green Insurgent Pick-Up, 1 in 10 deliveries will be either black or dark brown. Performance GTA Online Like with the Insurgent, the Insurgent Pick-Up is incredibly durable, more so than the Rhino. It can survive around three tank shots, around five Buzzard rockets, three RPG shots, six Sticky Bombs or around 40-50 seconds of constant minigun fire aimed directly at the engine. It is stated to have a triple-plated armor shell. It can also ram parked aircraft, blow them up (depending on speed), and continue to drive without any noticeable damage. The vehicle has bulletproof tires by default after purchase, and since it is already fully armored, it never deforms, no matter how hard it hits an object (this only goes for the pickup version as the unarmed/covered varient easily deforms if it is new and not yet fully armored at a Los Santos Customs. The bodywork is deformable to an extent - generally direct explosions cause deformation of the hood, underside and grille (mostly unarmed variant). It seems to be the most non-deformable as to the Insurgent seems more deformable as one can easily observe when it gets rammed by a large vehicle or rams a large object. The Insurgent Pick-Up has large unarmored windshields and windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the front. Because of its extreme mass, driving directly over a motorcycle will almost certainly cause an immediate explosion. The rear passengers on the Insurgent Pick-Up can toggle between ducking into the vehicle or getting on the gunner seat by pressing right on the D-Pad. This tactic can be extremely useful in case the gunner is very weak and needs to regenerate his health back by ducking into the Insurgent. Once they get their health back, they can press right on the D-Pad to get back up on the gunner seat. Another tactic can be done if there are multiple players on the rear seats, they can take turns being gunners. The ability to use the turret can be done either from the passenger seats or while standing on the roof in case that both rear seats are occupied and another player wants to use the turret. GTA Online Overview Locations * The Insurgent Pick-Up can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,350,000 after completing The Humane Labs Raid. ** Unlike the Insurgent, the Insurgent Pick-Up can only be called in by Pegasus. * Insurgent Pick-Up can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission, however, it can not be accessed or obtained. * It can be seen in the Merryweather convoy in the Pacific Standard - Convoy setup and can be used during said mission. Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg|The HVY Insurgent Pick-Up in a promotional screenshot. Note the displaced tail lights. Insurgent-Pick-Up-Taillight Issue-GTA V.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-up from a distance in the enhanced version, notice how the rear lights aren't glitched from a distance. ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing the Insurgent's turret. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's defined variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent_Pickup_GTAVe_Interior.png|Interior first person view of the pickup in the enhanced version of GTA V. Insurgent-GTAV.jpg|The Insurgent Pick-Up on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Insurgent MG GTA V.png|The turret in first person Trivia * The Insurgent has an insurance premium of $16,875 each time it is destroyed, making it the second most expensive premium in ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' (first being the Osiris with a premium of $24,275 and third being the Adder with a premium $12,500). * The Insurgent is one of two vehicles to have a deductible other than 1.25% the cost of buying it (being 2.5% in this case), the other being the Elegy RH8. * In the enhanced version, the rear tail lights lights aren't mirrored, however, from a distance, they will be. This glitch isn't present in the original version of the game. * It should be noted that when the player is driving in a GTA Online free-roam lobby, the player will appear as a "turreted vehicle" blip on the radar which is visually similar to the Insurgent itself, regardless of which variant they are driving. However, it was intended to indicate a "dangerous vehicle", as both Insurgents are very armored and destroying it isn't easy. * Strangely, despite being a lot lighter than the Rhino Tank in the handling files, the Cargobob can barely even lift the Insurgent off the ground, unlike the Rhino Tank. This puts its weight in excess of 60 tons. * The Insurgent Pick-Up cannot be singularly hijacked. The player would need 10 player's to hijack the truck, as player's will automatically go to the available spot. * As of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 Update, the Insurgent Pick-Up now spawns in other colours more often, rather than just the standard green. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather